Ginger Heart
by ShenXinliang
Summary: Post-war angsty one-shot, English. Many war-victims are left lonely and guilty and just try to cope with the new situation. Warning: Rated M for mild sexual and slash content. Implied incest.


Ginger Heart

„I love you!", he said passionately, looking at a nearly perfect clone of his, except for the missing ear. His blues eyes were all lust ridden, the irises dark and dilated. His breath going all shallow and fast.

Kisses, wet and long kisses, full of compassion and need. Freckles standing out on pale skin, swollen lips against his own. He closed his eyes, only feeling the familiar softness, the touches. Caress.

"George…"

A soft moan.

Ginger hair, so soft under his touch, so much like his own… but yet…

"Do it… I cant wait any longer…"

He looks down at the needy man, his twin in appearance and soul. In soul. So much alike …in soul.

Delicious friction… so much tightness as if it's the first time. After so many years. Heat and sweet torture. Head tilted back, neck exposed, so much delicate skin to kiss and to bite… so much of him to love.

"Mh… Say my name…"

Panting growing heavier… low moans.

"I can't…"

"George…"

"Shh…"

The illusion rippled, his breath hitches. He closed his eyes more forcefully now, he would have never ask him that. The moaning became louder, more erratic. He is close, he can feel him quiver under him.

Keep it up…

Motions… vision blurred… smell is not quite right…

Let go… let go…

Whispers from deep down in his heart.

Sweet release…

He leans back, relaxes, a slow smile on his face, that is so not like him. It hurts his soul, suddenly he can't stand it any more.

"George? Shh… stay…"

He wraps his arms around him, nearly squeezing him, watching the tears stream down his face. It is not right… it is not fair…

His twin.

Blues eyes like his own, filled with concern and some lust lingered, wearing off.

It is always wearing off too soon.

He wants to avert his eyes, can't stand to see it, but at the same time he is unable to look away. Blue eyes turning greener in shade, ever so green… so bright and …sad. The hair, beautifully soft, long and ginger… retreats into his skin to some extent… turning darker with the second… it is black… freckles disappeared… a faint scar becomes more and more distinctive. And the hair supply is running low…

He sighs heavily, turning away from the sight, he simply… no. Its unbearable, the emotions welling up, he should not be able to breathe.

So much sadness.

He feels Harry's arms, warm and soft, closing around him, holding him, loving him. It feels right and so wrong at the same time.

"Thank you, Harry."

It is simply not the same.

"I hope I could make you feel better."

"You can not save everyone, Harry. You did enough already…"

"I wish I could-"

"No!", he says more forcefully than intended: "No… sorry. Harry… please… just… hold me, okay? I don't want to talk about it… or think about it."

Love… a terrible thing when having endured losses.

Harry nods silently, closing his eyes. Enjoying the warm feeling of another body. He will be there for him. Always. They have lost so much. Both. Everyone. After the war. Brothers, sisters, children, parents, partners and friends.

"Will you be in the shop tomorrow?"

"Yes… you can have a day off, if you want, though…"

"No! No… I will come and help…"

That is the least he could do.

He will be there for George. To Help him with the shop. To help him with his life, his love and his sadness.

He owns him… for not having been able to save Fred…

Death.

What a merciless fate. Like his relationship with Ginny. Broken over guilt. Maybe it was never meant to be. Darkness in his past, so much darkness in his life. Tainting the innocence of love.

He will stay with him for always… it will never be enough, he knows that, he will never be able to replace him… to love uncompromisingly.

"Shall I brew a new stock of Poly Juice Potion?"

"Tea will do, for now…"

He watches George wrapping a blanket around himself, a valiant smile on his face that doesn't reach his eyes quite yet.

"Okay."

Let time and tea heal all our wounds.

End


End file.
